Goodbye California
by XxNotYourAverargeAngelxX
Summary: Cherrie used to have a pretty good life in California, but her family couldn't afford to live there anymore, So she is forced to move to South Park. There will be Love, Drama, Friendship, and heartbreak. I stink at summaries.  NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC's!
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Hi!**

**Hmm well, I love all the stories on Fanfiction and have been inspired to write one of my own, tell me what you think :) Oh, and I'm also accepting oc's, so if you want to submit one, just review or PM me them ^.^ this is a short chapter because it's just the Prologue, but the other chapters will be longer. Ok so, enjoy! **

**Chapter one: Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park! Trey Parker and Matt Stone do :) **

Buzzzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzz

My alarm clock buzzed loudly, I slightly opened my eyes and looked at the time on it, 4.30am. Yep, today I had to wake up early because me and my family were moving to a small mountain town in Denver called, South Park. I had to wake up at 4.30 because our plane left at 6.30, and the airport was an hour and a half away from our house, so basically, I only had half an hour to get ready. I sighed, I really didn't want to move away from California, but apparently, we couldn't afford to live there anymore, and dad thought living in South Park would be a lot cheaper. I was so tired, my eyes felt like they were burning. The door of my room opened, and my dad walked in, "Cherry?" he said then let out a huge yawn, "Time to get up ok." He took a sip of his coffee and headed out the door. "Uggh" I sighed before getting up out of the warm sheets. I took a blanket off my bed and wrapped it around myself, then headed out my bedroom door towards the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, I could hardly reach it because I'm so short, I washed my face before brushing my long, straight, chocolate brown hair, I brushed it for a good ten minutes. I would have put some makeup on aswell, but my parents are really strict with that sort of stuff. I shivered, while looking out at the foggy window. "Come on Cherrie, we don't have much time!" my mum came in and said, "Yeah alright, alright" I snapped, showing my British accent. I headed out the bathroom and back into my warm, heated room. I opened my dressing table and pulled out my favourite outfit, a light blue shoulder top, a light pink hoddie and my skin tight navy blue denim jeans. I put them on then slipped my black flats on. Then, headed out the door, "Oh, almost forgot" I said while turning around and walking towards my jewellery box, I opened it, and put in my golden hoop earrings. I made my way towards the door yet again.

I stepped down the staircase and walked towards my Kitchen/Dining room, where I saw pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup. Mmmmmm, my favourite! I walked towards the table and saw my 2 sister's Mia and Hannah already eating. But my brother, Zeke just sat there sighing with his head leaned onto his palm. I smirked and sat next to him, "Lighten up, I don't wanna leave either but I'm not THAT depressed!" I said. He looked up at me, "Uggh… Nevermind, you wouldn't understand…" he sighed. "Hm, whatever" I said before digging in to the pancakes. 10 minutes later my mom came in to the room, "Hurry up guys we've only got-" she said before looking at her watch, "2 minutes before we have to leave!" We all got up, and went to go get out suitcases.

Everyone got inside the car and dad drove out of the driveway and down the road. "Goodbye California" I whispered while looking out the window, "I'll miss you"

**Did you like it? If you think it could be better just let me know! Ok here's the information I need for your oc's, Name, Age, Gender, Nickname(optional), Appearance(hair, eyes, skin, height, weight, ect.), Birthday, Outfit, Nationality, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Fears, Friends, Best friend, Enemies, Crush, Backround story. And you can add a few more in if you want. Thanks! **

**Xxx **

**- xoxoxAngelxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2 Airplanes

**Hi guys, I loved your the oc's! I will be using all of them! Don't worry if your oc isn't in this chapter, it will be in the next few chapters! Oh and, I'm still accepting a few more, Also I'm looking for a co-writer so if your interested please PM me! And, Valerie, thank you for the great idea! Interesting how you made her a model and have a crush on Kyle, I wonder how Katrina feels about that? ;) Well you'll have to read to find out! ^.^ Enjoy! Btw if something is in **_**Italics **_**it means someone is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park! Trey Parker and Matt Stone Do :)**

**Chapter 2- Airplanes **

As we drove down the road, I rested my head against the foggy car window and fell into a deep slumber. After what seems like seconds, I was suddenly woken up again. "Wake up Cherrie, were here!" I heard the familiar sound of my little sister Mia's voice, I woke up, and squinted my eyes to see we were parked in front of 'The airport of LA' I rubbed my eyes while getting out of the car, "Brrrrr!" I shivered as I pulled my hood up over my head, and crossed my arms. "Come on! Our flight is boarding in 5 minutes!" my mum said as we all made our way towards the entrance doors. I walked into the airport, and let out a big sigh of relief when I got in; the room was heated to the perfect temperature. We all walked towards the receptionist, she had jade-green eyes, and her dirty blonde hair was tucked back into a neat bun. "Can I help you?" she said to my parents. "Yeah, were on the 6.30 flight to Colorado" my dad said while showing her our tickets. She looked at them before looking down at the computer and typing something on the keyboard, "Ah, yes" she said, "we will be boarding in a few minutes, you can board the plane now if you like?"

"Ok thanks" my mom smiled at her before we all walked out the door and towards the boarding station. We walked through and got on the plane. Finally, I could get some more sleep, but only for about 2 hours. I looked down at my ticket, Seat 12 B. I walked down the aisle and searched for my seat number and letter, I found it and sat down, I looked across at the seat next to me and saw a girl sitting in it, she was looking down and using an iphone.

She looked about 5,3 (that's pretty tall compared to my 4,2) Her hair was dark chocolate brown, kinda like mine. It was curly and it went down to her shoulders. She had big, black eyes, and was quite skinny to. She wore a white shoulder top covered with a black leather jacket; on her legs she wore dark blue skinny jeans. Her shoes were light brown ugg boots, and she had a small silver nose piercing. She was really pretty; she looked like she could be a model.

She looked up from her iphone and over to me, "Hey shortie, I'm Selena" She put out her hand for me to shake it. "Oh, umm… hi?" I shook her hand, abit offended. "Sorry, I was just kidding, what's your name?" She asked, I smiled, "I'm Cherry, you can call me that If you like, most people do" I said while scratching the back of my neck (a habit of mine that I do when I'm nervous) "Hm, no that seems to mean how about, Minnie?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled, "Hey, by any chance are you going to South Park?"

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I'm moving there from San Diego! Are you going there to?" she said, almost squealing, "Yep! You going to South Park High?" I asked, "Well, yeah I mean, that is the only high school in South Park" She smiled, "Awesome, at least I wont be the only new kid in the school" I said, Selena nodded and her lips started to curve into a big smirk. "So, Selena…" I started, "You can call me Lena, all my friends do" she smiled, "Oh ok Lena" I grinned, "Your really pretty, are you a model or something?" "Thanks, yeah I've been in a few magazines but I'm not that famous" She said, "Wow, I wish I was tall enough to be a model" I chuckled, "Well, your sure cute enough Minnie" She smiled.

"Really?"

"Ovcoarse"

The 2 hour flight seemed to go really quick, properly because I was talking to Lena for the whole trip, we looked out the window, and the plane was coming to a stop at 'The airport of Colorado' it wasn't that big, infact it was quite the opposite, "Arriving at Colorado, Thank you for choosing LA airlines" A woman's voice came from the speaker. The plane came to a complete stop, this was it.

* * *

><p>We arrived at our new house, it was pretty big and it was 3 stories high. It looked expensive, but since we were living in South Park it was cheaper. I climbed the stairs until I got to the third story where I found a smallish bedroom; it had a windowsill at the end of the room where it had a view of basically the whole town. "Well, looks like I found my room" I smiled.<p>

I climbed back down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mum was unpacking things, "Cherry help me unpack will you?" she smiled, "Ahh, umm… can't I check out the town first?" I asked, "Alright" she agreed, "but don't be long"

"Ok I won't" I said while running out the door.

I walked around the town for about 5 minutes then ran into Lena. "Hey Minnie, I was just about to go check out the basketball court, Wanna come with?" She said. "Yeah um, I'm not that good at basketball but sure" I replied. We walked over to the basketball court and saw 4 boys, and a girl playing basketball together.

The girl had straight, long, auburn brown hair, and a long streak on the left was dyed aqua. She had big, light blue eyes, which showed tons of emotion. Her skin was very pale. She also had a baby-like looking face, She was a skinny girl, and looked about my height. She wore a zip-up cherry red dress jacket; the collar was white and fluffy. On each side of her jacket was a pink pocket. She had white, thigh-high socks with light brown go-go boots that had white fluff on the tips. She wore a pink beanie with a white stripe going across. And on her hands, she wore pink mittens. Around her neck was a black choker with a sun amulet and small gold hoop earrings in her ears.

The 5 stopped playing and looked towards me and Lena when they saw us walking over. One of the boys came over to us, he had an orange hood on and some of his blonde hair was hanging out of it. He said something to us but it came out like "Mppph mpphh mmmhhpp"

"Lose the hood blondie" Lena demanded and pulled down his hood. I gasped when I saw his face, he was pretty dam cute, "Hmm, so what did you say again?" Lena asked, "I said, you ladies new in town?" He grinned. My face flushed bright red, "Yeah we are" Lena smiled, "I'm Selena, but my friends call me Lena, and this is Minnie" She said, gesturing me, "Minnie? That's an epic name!" One of the boys came from behind him, he had a green hat on, Lena was blushing like crazy when she saw him. "Well, actually my names Cherry, but I guess my nickname is Minnie" I corrected him. "Oh ok, hey Cherry, and what was your name again?" he said then turned to Lena. "I- I'm Se-Sel-Selena" she replied nervously putting her hand out for him to shake it. But before he could the girl came up behind him, "hey I'm Katrina" she said, shaking Lena's hand for him. "And this is Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman" she pointed to the 4 boys "Nice to meet you" I said before glancing up at Kenny to take another quick look at him. "Wanna play basketball with us?" the raven-haired boy asked, "I'm not so good at basketball" I replied, "Midgets never are" An over-weight looking boy snarled. "Shut up fat ass!" Kenny yelled, and I went bright red. "Don't worry about him, he's a dick head, I'll teach you how to play" Kenny smiled at me, I suddenly flushed bright red again, "Oh o-ok, th-thanks" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Ok, We'll get into teams, Stan, Kat and Cartman, you guys can be one team, And Kyle, Selena, Minnie, and me can be the other" Kenny grinned. Katrina sighed, but I don't know why. We all started playing. Lena took the ball and started dribbling it towards the hoop, she jumped and threw it in. "Wow! Your amazing!" Kyle told her, "Hehe, th-thanks" she said while blushing. Katrina noticed this and started going red, with anger, "Pffft… Yeah you're alright I guess…" She said while crossing her arms.

We continued playing; the score was 1-0. I got the ball and aimed for the hoop. Kenny came up behind me and adjusted my aim with his hands, "There you go" he said, I jumped and threw the ball. It went on the edge of the hoop, and just made it in. "Alright!" Kenny high-fived me.

After the game, we all said goodbye, "We'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" Kenny asked. "Yep" Me and Lena both smiled. "Ok bye" Stan waved.

* * *

><p>I got back home at about 10.00am. I went to my room and started unpacking my things, the whole time I was thinking about that blonde boy I had just met, and I had defiantly fallen for him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up at 7.30. After I got dressed, had a shower, brushed my hair, and ate breakfast, I walked down to the bus stop were I could see the 4 boys I saw yesterday, "Hey Minnie" Kenny waved, "H-Hello" smiled. The bus suddenly pulled up and the doors opened, we all walked on and I saw Lena already sitting next to someone, I guess I was going to have to sit next to someone else, but who? I walked up to the back where I saw an empty seat, next to it was a girl, she had dark, auburn coloured hair with a hazel coloured streak down the side, it was long and dead straight, and it was tied in a side-ponytail. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she was about the same height as me. She wore a dark pink layered dress that went down to her knees; it had a cream-white bow tie around the waist. Under it, she wore thick, white stockings, and red heels. On the side of her head, she wore a berete hat; the colour of it matched her dress.<p>

I sat down next to her, she had her head down reading a book, "Hi" I said, she looked up at me, with big, shiny eyes, one was violet and the other was sapphire-blue, they were outlined with long, dark eyelashes. She had a tiny nose, like mine and rosey cheeks.

"Oh hi, I'm Brianna, but call me Bri" She said, "You new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Cherry, but as of yesterday, my nickname is…"

"Minnie?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows, that other new girl, Lena told everyone on the bus this morning" She whispered while pointing at Lena. _Oh great. _

"Oh, ok" I said. A boy stepped onto the bus, and Bri couldn't stop staring at him. He walked over to us, "Hey Bri" he said to her, she leaned her elbows against the bar of the seat in front of us and looked up at him, "H-hey C-Craaaiiiiiiii!" Her arms slipped of the bar and she fell straight onto the floor, Everyone looked at her, some people laughed and a few gasped, "You ok Bri" He chuckled abit while grabbing her hand and helping her up, her face went red, "Y-yeah, I-I'm… ok…" she said while looking down at the floor, "Alright then" he said while sitting down on the seat in front of us. She bit her lips and sat back down. "Well that was embarrassing" she said under her breath. "Do you… like him?" I whispered to her, making sure she was the only one that could hear me. "What? Heh, ovcoarse not, why would you think… Ok fine, maybe a little, or… maybe a little more then a little, or… Uggh, I don't know" she put her head onto her hands. "It's ok" I whispered, "I'm sure he likes you back" she lifted her head and smiled, "Your really nice Minnie" she said, "wanna sit with me and the girls at lunch?" I gasped, "Really? Oh, only if Lena can aswell?"

"Sure thing" she grinned.

A few seconds later, we arrived at my new high school, South Park High** (very original)** I walked off the bus with Bri and Lena. It wasn't a huge school, kinda small actually. We walked in, "Ok, looks like I have history with Wendy, Lola and… Craig" Bri said slightly blushing. "Um, ok and you to have science with Katrina, Kenny, Jean and Leigh"

"Who's Jean and Leigh?" Lena asked

"Hm? Oh, just some of my friends, you will like Jean, she's very fashionable, like you, See you guys soon" Bri smiled and walked off. "Ok lets go Lena" I said while grabbing her hand and dragging her towards History class. We stopped at the door where we saw a girl standing and holding her history books against her chest. She had golden blonde hair, it was long and stopped at her waist, and it was in a braid. Her eyes were sky-blue. Her skin was pale and dusted with freckles. And she was quite short, but still a little taller then me. She wore black dress pants and a fashionable top covered in lace.

"Oh my god, I love your top!" Lena said to her excitedly, the girl smiled, "Really? Thanks! I brought it at Forever 21, I like yours too!"

Lena smiled, "I'm Selena, but you can call me Lena" she shook the girls hand, "Oh, and this is-" she said before turning to me and whispering, "is it ok if she calls you Minnie?" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "sure, whatever" Lena grinned, "This is Cherry, but you can call her Minnie" Lena pointed at me. The girl smiled and nodded "I'm Jeannette, but you guys can call me Jean, I think I have history with you" "Yep" I said, "Lets go" we all walked in to history, the teacher looked across at us from the black-board. "Ah, yes" she said, "Everyone quiet down please" No one listened and just kept talking, "I said quiet down!" she yelled, everyone stopped. "Ok" she continued, Jean went to sit down, "Now, we have to new students, this is Cherry and Selena." The boy I met yesterday, Kenny wolf-whistled after the teacher spoke. Some of the other boys laughed and a few girls rolled there eyes, I just blushed. "Ok girls, please tell the class about yourselves" The teacher spoke again. Lena stepped up first,

"Hey guys, I'm Selena, But my friends call me Lena" She said with her hand on her hip, "I'm stylish, wacky and fun! I'm very outgoing and not shy at all, I can be quite funny sometimes, I like shopping, animals, gym, anime, music, singing and I LOVE my iphone!" She said before sitting down in an empty seat. Now, it was my turn, I was very nervous with things like this. I stepped up in front of the class and took a deep breath. "Ummm hi, ummm" I started then looked across at Kenny who was smiling at me. "I'm… Ch- Cherry, but I-I sometimes get c-called…" I said but before I could finish a boy yelled out...

"Minnie!" And everyone chuckled. "Umm, yeah…" I said slowly giving him a slight glare, "anyway, I um, I like music, art, movies, dancing, animals, reading and ah, singing. I'm nice, a-and caring to anyone I m-meet…" I said before sitting down with Lena and the other girls.

I turned my head and saw a girl sitting across from me. Her hair looked long and it was coppery orange-blonde, it looked very messy. It was tied in a loose, messy bun, and her bangs were hanging down over her forehead.

She looked up from her workbook at me with huge eyes that were a mix of grey and hazel. "Hey, I'm Leigh" she whispered to me, "Hey" I replied, "I'm… Minnie, as you already know." She smiled.

After what seemed like forever, the bell for lunch finally rang. I headed out the door with my new friends and they took me to my locker. I got out a small piece of paper one of the teachers gave me earlier with my locker combination on it, I entered it in and it opened, I placed my books in and shut it, then I saw Kenny, leaning on the locker next to mine. "Kenny?" I said,

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see me in your pants" He said while grinning and raising his eyebrows. "Kenny!" Leigh said while hitting his arm, "Sorry Minnie, he's abit of a perv" she whispered. I couldn't help but giggle. "Chill Leigh" Kenny said, "I was just joking" He winked at me and smiled that adorable grin of his.

"Stop scaring the new girl Kenny!" A girl said while coming up behind us,

She had shoulder length, spiky black hair, dark grey eyes, pale skin and she looked about 4,8 in height. She wore mid-thigh dark grey shorts, opaque black tights, faded light blue converses, a white sleeveless hoddie, and a black white and grey checkered silk scarf around her neck.

"Hey, I'm Karen" she shook my hand, "I'm Cherry" I said,

"No, no, she's Minnie" Kenny teased while putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him, giving him a playful glare. "Common girls" Lena said while taking Kenny's arm off my shoulder, "Let's go to lunch" She ruffled his hair, "See you later you little pervert!" She said before he grinned.

We all walked to the cafeteria, and sat at a table. "So… Minnie, Lena. Who do you guys like?" Bri asked us. "Umm" I said as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and nervously. "Why do you wanna know?" Lena said to her. "Well the school dance IS coming up soon, and you guys have to get dates before it's to late" Leigh smiled. "Well, I kinda like…" Lena started, all the girls looked at her curiously, she took a deep breath, "I kinda like… Kyle" Lena finished. All the girls gasped, and Katrina spat her drink out, "You what!" She said, "Oh no!" Bri dropped her head down on the table"

"What? what's wrong with that?" Lena asked. Katrina was going red with rage. Jean pulled me and Lena aside and turned to Lena, "Well, you see, Katrina has a very deep crush on Kyle also, and when someone else likes him to she gets, really jealous, and angry!"

"What!" Lena was horrified, Katrina stomped towards Lena, "Stay away from Kyle Lena, he's mine! Got it?" She snapped. "Whatever" Lena rolled her eyes. Katrina's frown turned into a small smirk, "Really? Thanks" she said with a sweet voice. And returned to her seat like nothing ever happened. **(A/N: I hope I got Katrina's personality alright, If I didn't, please tell me) **"Umm, what about you Minnie?" Bri asked, "Pfft… No one" I lied. "Come on Minnie, tell us… were your friends" Leigh said, I sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I really seem to like… you know what, never mind… It's no big deal ok guys" I took a bite of my burger, "Mmm, these are really good burgers" I said, trying to change the subject. "Come on Minnie!" Bri asked, "If you tell me who you like… I just might tell you who I like"

"Haha, Are you guys blind or something" Lena laughed, "It's so obvious that she likes…" She said but I coved her mouth before she could finish. "No one!" I said while glaring at her, "I-Like-No-One!"

"Yep, sure Minnie, whatever you say" Lena grinned. "Look, let's just drop it ok?" I said, resting my head on my palm. The girls sighed. A few seconds later, another girl came to our table,

Her chestnut-brown hair fell an inch and a half below her shoulders, it was cut in sporty-spunky layers, and curled a little at the ends. On top of her head, she wore a black bow headband. She was a petite and short girl, but still taller then me, she stood about 5,3. Her skin was fair; she had big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey guys" she grinned, showing her straight, white teeth, which gave her a cute type of smile. "Are these the newbie's?"

"Yeah" Jean said, "This is Lena and Cherrie, but we all call her Minnie"

"Hey, nice to meet you guys, I'm Arissa." She grinned and shook our hands.

* * *

><p><strong>POV change: Craig<strong>

"So who are you guys asking out to the dance?" Stan asked us.

"Well, I wanted to ask Lola, but I'm not sure if she'll accept" Mikhail said in a Russian accent.

He had dirty blonde hair, kinda like Kenny's, Light green eyes, regular white skin and he stood about 5,10. He wore a red sweat jacket, torn jeans, and nikes sneakers.

"Sure she will Rusty" Clyde said (Rusty was his nickname) "I bet you 10 bucks she'll say yes bro" Me and Clyde pushed him over to the cheerleaders table where Lola was sitting.

Clyde tapped her on the back and she turned around, "Rusty has something to ask you" I said,

"Umm… ahh…" he started, "Will you go to the dance with me?" he said quickly while shutting his eyes. Lola blushed, and the girls grinned, "Oh, um… sure" she smiled. He opened his eyes, "really?"

"Yeah sure, I mean… your really cute and stuff" She said, still blushing, "Thanks" he said "you are to," he slowly bent in closer to her face, I suspected he was about to kiss her. "Ok" I said pulling him away, "This little love fest is over" I dragged him over back to our table and Clyde followed.

We sat back down, "Ok rusty" Clyde smirked, "Good news is you got a date, bad news is you owe me $10 so pay up"

Kenny grinned, "Well, I don't have to ask anyone to the dance, the ladies are already lining up to ask me" he smirked, we all rolled our eyes, "Show off" Clyde said under his breath.

"Hmm and… where exactly IS this line of ladies McCormick?" I asked while smirking,

"Well you should know Craig, You're the leader of it" He grinned while raising his eyebrows, everyone at our table started cracking up. I felt my face go red.

"Shut up McCormick!" I snapped while flipping him off.

"So what do you think of those new chicks?" Clyde asked us.

"Well, Lena's kinda hot, Cherry's abit short though" Kyle said while looking over at them.

"Cherry's hot too!" Kenny retorted.

"Hm, I don't know, she's more cute than hot" Kyle replied.

"You sound like a fag dude" I smirked,

"He IS a fag!" Cartman laughed.

"Shut up fatass!"

"Oi! Don't call me fat you f*cking Jew rat!"

Kyle went to punch him, but Stan held him back. "Would you guys knock it off?" I yelled, they rolled there eyes and sat back down.

Token looked at the girls table then turned back to us, "well you guys better stay away from Jean, she's mine" He said while taking a bite of his burger.

"Whatever Token" I rolled my eyes.

**Was that chapter ok? Should I write more? Should I make the chapters longer, shorter, or just keep them like that? Am I asking to many questions? lol, I will be using the rest of the oc's in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! ^.^ **

**OC's and there owners:**

**Arissa Marie Carter (Strawberry Fudge Cake)**

**Jeanette Eliza Morse (Xingese Phantom)**

**Mikhail Reed (Canine's Courage)**

**Katrina Iris Berlitz (Kari the Robot Bunny)**

**Karen (Raining Skittles)**

**Brianna Lily Edwards (CottenCandyXoX)**

**Leighton Alexandra Blake (kleighcx3)**


End file.
